To Be Alone
by DreamingGlass
Summary: It's Yolei's last year in high school and she's willing to make it worthwhile. But strange dreams haunt her and the Digiworld is threatening to fall apart. Kenlei kenyako
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon

A/N: It's been five years since I last saw an episode of Digimon so I don't know if people are still reading Digimon fanfics but if you are…wonderful. For this story, you're going to have to pretend that the last few episodes of the second season did NOT happen. In other words, Matt and Sora never got together, everyone does NOT know about Digimon, and they continue on having adventures in the Digiworld until the younger Digidestined are in high school. The older kids are in college. I will not use the Japanese names but the dubbed names. Sorry if this annoys you. So I hope you enjoy!

**His Promise**

Long gnarly trees withered and the icy breeze sent the dried leaves flying towards Yolei. The cement path winded over hills and ricocheted off tall buildings for many miles. She could barely feel her fingers while her teeth chattered. There was no sun to warm her skin and her heart. None of her friends stood by her side and Hawkmon as nowhere to be found. Fear clamped around her ankles and crept along her body, tickling her sense. Where was she? Yolei took a step forward before darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

Yolei sat up in her bed quickly and all she could hear was her own shallow breathing. She broke into cold sweat while she shuddered. It was the third time this week. Why did she keep having the same dream? Yolei rubbed her eyes and squinted at her alarm clock. Unfortunately, she had no time to go back to sleep since it was time for school. Yolei tried to let go of the dream as if it didn't matter to her but it still gnawed at her thoughts. Being so alone-it scared her. It scared her more than she was willing to admit.

* * *

"Yolei! Over here!" called Kari from the back of the classroom. She was perched on a windowsill while three boys were circled around her. The boys turned towards Yolei and smiled. Yolei grinned back. It seemed as if Kari and Ken had been trying to break off a fight between T.K. and Davis. She shook her head as she went over to them.

"What were you guys fighting about this time?" she asked with a resigned look on her face. Davis crossed his arms.

"Well, we were all agreeing on the fact that I'm better at basketball than T.J.," he replied smugly. Kari rolled her eyes while T.K. grit his teeth although he really wasn't very angry.

"T. _K_., you idiot. How hard is it to put two letters together? T…and then K. T.K. And I could beat you at basketball any day."

Ken smiled at Yolei and shrugged.

"How long have they been at each other?" she asked quietly. Ken leaned in towards her ear.

"Twenty minutes."

When Ken moved back Yolei could breathe again but she wished he hadn't moved away so soon. Kari gave her an all-knowing look, which Yolei conveniently didn't notice.

"So is the meeting still on for today?" Yolei whispered. Instantly the group moved into a tighter circle to keep the important words from seeping out. Everyone looked to Kari since her older brother had been the former leader of the digidestined or as Yolei secretly called the position-"goggle boy".

Kari nodded.

"Yeah. Tai said he would tell us everything at our house. I don't what's going on though. He and Izzy have been whispering about it," Kari explained. T.K. bit his lip.

"I don't think Matt knows because he would have told me about it. But then again he's been really busy with his band."

Yolei shrugged.

"Well, it's been awhile since I saw everybody. It'll be nice," she said. Davis and T.K. nodded. Kari glanced up at the clock.

"Mr. Watanabe will be here soon. We should sit down."

The group dispersed but before Yolei could go to her desk Ken grasped her wrist. Yolei turned to stare into those ocean blue eyes. Ken surveyed her briefly before he spoke.

"Are you okay, Yolei?" he asked with genuine concern. Yolei blinked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

Ken hesitated.

"Well…it just looks like you haven't been getting enough sleep," he replied.

Yolei waved it off.

"Oh. I'm fine. Thanks for caring though."

"No problem."

Yolei went to her seat as did Ken, but Ken had a feeling his friend was not telling the whole truth. Those slight bags under her eyes and the hint of bloodshot eyes worried him. Something about Yolei had been off for a few days now and Ken needed to know what. He sighed inwardly. He had always denied any feelings for her to Kari but no matter what he did, he couldn't escape the image of her laughing.Maybe it was because Yolei was such a cheerful person and that contrasted his own personality.

_You should laugh more._ She had said that once to him and he would if it made her happy. Before he would have said that there was nothing to make him genuinely laugh but nowadays…well Davis was always around when he needed a good chuckle.

Mr. Watanabe entered the room and it was time for math.

* * *

Yolei, Cody, Hawkmon, and Armodillomon entered Tai's bedroom and were greeted by all of the old digidestined but Mimi, T.K. and Kari. Yolei smiled as she took a look at everybody. Matt was sprawled across the bed while Joe sat on the corner leaning against the bedpost. Izzy was busy on the computer and Tai had been looking over his shoulder. Sora was sitting ladylike on Tai's old armchair. Yolei and Cody joined T.K. and Kari on the floor.

Tai grinned at Cody and Yolei.

"I hope you guys ate dinner. You don't want to eat Mom's cooking."

Cody and Yolei nodded with smiles.

"We've been warned," Cody answered.

"What's taking Davis and Ken so long?" Matt asked. Cody was about to shrug when Davis and Ken ran in the room with Veemon and Wormmon in their arms. Matt lifted himself off the mattress.

"What took you guys so long? You know, Davis, as leader of the digidestined you should at least have the decency to show up on time."

David huffed and crossed his arms.

"And let June come along? 'Cause you know, I could have. IT took twenty minutes to get out of the house without her shrieking, '_Oh! You're going to see my Mattie, aren't you? Take me! Take me! I have to see Mattie! My beloved Matt-'"_

"You're forgiven," a paled Matt said quickly. Davis threw himself at Kari's side.

"I thought so."

Sora rolled her eyes.

"You know Matt. I don't get why you avoid her so much. She can be sweet."

Davis snorted while Matt blanched.

"Sora, you stay with my sister for more than ten minutes at a time. Then tell me that she's sweet."

Ken took his place beside Cody and he grinned.

"Hey Cody. Hey Armodillomon."

"Hi Ken. Hi Wormmon. How are you?" Cody asked. Although Cody was the one who really doubted Ken after the Digital Emperor incident, they had become trusted friends over the five years. Ken looked after Cody as a little brother like everyone else but he also saw Cody as an equal.

"I'm good," he answered truthfully. He knew Cody tended to worry about his mental status. He felt his sincere eyes on him. The younger boy broke into a smile.

"That's good."

Kari spoke up.

"Ok, now spill. What is going on?"

Everyone agreed with her and asked Tai and Izzy to explain the reason for the meeting. Izzy cleared his throat and everyone fell silent.

"The Digiworld is basically been taken over by the Ocean of Darkness."

Kari and Ken's eyes widened. Kari clapped her hand on her mouth and she squeezed Gatomon's paw for comfort. Wormmon looked up at Ken worriedly but his friend's face was void of any emotion. The older digidestined seemed confused.

"The ocean of darkness only appears when a person or Digimon feels desperate, despondent and hopeless. Matt, Sora, it's kind of like those caves," Izzy said in order to clear any confusion.

Sora gulped in remembrance and Matt sat up quickly. They glanced at each other in understanding but then looked away. Joe bit his lip.

"I remember those," Joe whispered.

"Now for some reason. Patches of the Digiworld have turned into this ocean and it looks like it'll take the whole Digiworld. We don't know why it's happening. Tentomon and Agumon have been trying to find more info but so far they've cone up with nothing. And we can't get in touch with Gennai either," Tai explained.

For some unknown reason, Yolei's dream floated to the top of her thoughts. She shivered unconsciously and started at the brush of Hawkmon's wings.

"So what are we going to do?" T.K. asked. Sora nodded.

"Yeah. I'm worried about Biyomon."

Izzy leaned closer to the group in the computer chair.

"I want to have a look at the Digiworld myself. To see what we're dealing with."

Davis stood up, his hand already on his D-terminal.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He pumped his fist into the air.

Fear clamped around Yolei's heart and she didn't know why. Suddenly, she didn't even want to set her foot on the Digiworld. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Was it just her or did Tai's room just get twenty degrees colder?

"Yeah, let's go!" Matt exclaimed. Joe shook his head.

"What? Now? That's just being reckless. We need a plan. We can't just barge in there whenever we want to."

Everybody stared at him in silence.

"Okay, we do it anyway but that's not the point!" said Joe flustered. Sora sighed.

"The point is that we should tell our parents first at the very least. We've already worried them so much," she answered. Joe gaped.

"That's what I meant!"

Tai's eyes rested on Sora for a full minute and she stared back meaningfully. Then he broke the eye contact to turn to Davis.

"She's right. We owe our parents at least that. What with the trouble we caused," Tai said with authority.

"We caused," snorted Matt. Kari and T.K. chuckled.

"Well, let's meet tomorrow with our parents' permission. Or at least they know where you are. So meeting's over but you're welcome to stay," said Tai looking about the room.

"We're staying," everyone chorused except Yolei. She stood up slowly with Hawkmon in her arms.

"Actually, I need to go. I told Mom I would help her with some stuff," she told them pretending annoyance. Thankfully everybody believed her and they said their goodbyes. She was on her way to the door when Ken stood up.

"I'll walk you home," he said abruptly. Yolei, shocked, shook her head.

"Oh no, it's okay. You don't have to bother."

"Oh c'mon Yolei. It's dark out and you need Ken to protect you!" Davis shouted. Kari thumped his arm, scowling.

"Why you-" Yolei started but Ken stopped her.

"It's okay. I don't mind," he said softly.

"Yeah Yolei. It's good to be careful around dark," Tai said. Yolei blushed slightly as she looked up at Ken.

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

Soon they were out the door. Immediately, Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. After he shuffled through the bills he looked to his friends.

"Ten bucks (A/N: sorry American money) that they go out before school gets out," he said with a mischievous grin. T.K. shook his head.

"No way. Ken's too shy."

Tai laughed.

"He didn't seem too shy to me, walking her home and all."

Davis turned to Matt.

"You're on!"

* * *

Kari and Sora shook their heads. Kari then went into deep thought. She knew Yolei lied to them about helping her mother because Kari remembered that her friend had been particularly happy about having a night off. Something was wrong with Yolei. But what could be troubling her cheerful friend?

Yolei smiled down at Hawkmon and wormmon. They were fast asleep and snoring slightly. Her heart thumped and she was surprised that Hawkmon couldn't hear it. Ken Ichijouji was walking her home. Ken. She could faint in pure delight but then she remembered why she was walking home with him.

"What's wrong, Yolei?" Ken asked softly. Yolei turned to him.

"What do you mean?" she answered nervously. Ken stopped and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you were lying about helping your mom. Want to tell me what's all about?"

Yolei stared at him. Five years had definitely changed Ken. He was no longer so reclusive. High school had done him good. He was taller, muscular and more…human. His face wasn't always devoid of emotions although he had his days. But they were now few and far in between. She longed to tell him about the dream and the strange desire to stay away from the Digiworld but…

"Yolei?" Ken asked.

"Do you ever feel so cold that you think you'll never be warm again? Do you ever feel as if you're all alone?"

There was a slight pause before he put his other hand on her other shoulder. His blue eyes told Yolei everything she needed to hear. The night breeze flew around them but Yolei wasn't cold. His eyes gave her all the warmth she needed and the silence between them left everything unsaid and yet…said. Ken slowly pulled her into an embrace.

"You're never alone. You have Davis, Cody, Kari, T.K., and me."

"Promise?" she asked muffled against his shirt.

"I promise."

And they stayed like that. Just for a while. Because they wanted to.

Because they needed to.

* * *

A/N: I have most of chapter two written but I wanted to submit the first chapter first to see the reaction. Thanks for reading and I hope you review! Constructive criticism is appreciated. My feelings don't get hurt easily…at least not for writing anyway. 


	2. The Brightest Star

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

(A/N): Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry that I mixed up the Dark Ocean with the Ocean of Darkness. I should have looked it up. Sorry. ;; The reviews gave me a lot of insight and I enjoyed reading all of them! Well, this chapter is a little longer…I hope you like it!

**The Brightest Star**

The dreary moonlight slipped through the half closed blinds and shone on Yolei's face. The girl, in turn, stared at the window from her bed and groaned in frustration. She sat up to make sure that Hawkmon was still asleep and then slid back underneath her covers. Her eyes squinted at the alarm clock to make out a blurry 2:38 a.m. What was she going to do? Yolei's mind kept cranking gears and turned knobs and the stupid thoughts wouldn't stop coming. The Dark Ocean, the Digiworld, her dream, school and Ken… She smiled as she remembered the embrace and how safe it had felt. So warm. Yolei was dying to be in his arms again.

_I promise._

But even with Ken in her thoughts she was scared. Scared of her dream and what was to come. The night held no comfort for her so she pulled her blanket closer, hoping it would be some sort of shield for her fears. Yolei imagined that the soft blanket was Ken's t-shirt and his smell came to her. Like holly and fresh. Just Ken. But it was useless. She needed to see him and she needed to see him now.

_You're being ridiculous. It's night and he's sleeping._

She'd be a bother, like always. The dream twinged in her mind. That constant feeling of loneliness twisted Yolei's gut and all she felt was pain and fear. The darkness shrouded and she shivered. Her room was so immersed in shadow that the meek moonlight almost vanished. When Yolei heard the wind she sat up.

_That's it. I need to see him._

Yolei knew that she was being outrageous but she didn't care. She just concentrated on one thing-Ken. Yolei glanced down at her nightgown. Well, that wouldn't do. So quietly she dressed into jeans and a t-shirt. Then she crept out of her room.

Yolei felt the urge to laugh when she got to the living room. She was acting like some burglar! She could just imagine her father sneaking up behind her with a golf club in hand only to find out that the thief was his daughter! She bit her lip in order to keep from laughing. Yolei stepped forward and winced when she heard the creak of the wooden floor. Luckily, her family slept like a log and almost nothing could wake them.

She hurried out of the door and out of the apartment building. As soon as Yolei was outside a blast of piercing wind pounded at her and she regretted not bringing her jacket. But it was too late now. She wasn't about to risk the chance of waking her family.

The night felt a little friendlier with the streetlights but then turned menacing again when drunken men whistled at her from passing cars. She put her arms around her and walked on.

The walk seemed to last forever with the chipping wind, cool stares from beggars, the smell of alcohol and smoke but Yolei would only let herself think about Ken. She finally reached the apartment building. She bent her head back to see the rows of balconies.

_I'm here._

Soon she found herself in front of the Ichijoujis' door. Her hand drifted to the doorbell. Something slashed through her thoughts. What was she _doing_? Had she gone insane? It was three in the morning and she was in front of Ken's apartment. What would happen if she rang the doorbell? She had no desire to explain to Ken's parents the reason that she was there in the middle of the night. How she wanted to see him. How she needed to see him. A small chuckle escaped from her lips. This was madness. Her hand fell to her side and she looked at the door one last time before she ran out of the building.

* * *

Ken couldn't sleep.

He hadn't even dressed knowing fully well that there would be no sleep for him that night. He sat at his computer just staring at the screen although there was nothing to see, but the Dark Ocean kept floating to his thoughts. All the encounters with it, the low singing, tempting voice returned to him from the barely buried past. To think that he would have to face it again just brought forth a dull ache in his heart.

_I thought I overcame it. Shouldn't be so scared._

He felt like he was suffocating. The chair swiveled and he smiled down at Wormmon. Ken had made his own bed and Wormmon had come to love it. The digimon was snoring now, a sound that calmed Ken's nerves. He got up from his chair and walked out onto the balcony. He sighed as ken rested his elbows on the cold railing. The moon was beautiful tonight. So white and bright.

He looked down not really expecting to see anyone. His floor was low enough to see almost everything. A couple were making out underneath a tree. Two drunks were singing off-key but then one of them pointed out something to the other. Ken looked closer, they were grinning evilly. This couldn't be good. What were they planning to do? Then he saw it. A girl was walking out of the building. Alone. Ken drew in a sharp breath. It couldn't be. It didn't make any sense but as soon as Ken saw the glinting of glasses he knew he wasn't seeing things. She was…Yolei. What was she doing here?

_Oh God._

Alarm took over his body as he shot out of his room. He would _kill_ them if they touched her. They would die a miserable death. He sprinted down the stairs and soon he was outside.

* * *

Yolei had not noticed the two men until the singing started. She moved closer to the couple making out and tried to ignore them. In the corner of her eye, she saw one man pointing at her.

_Crap._

She walked faster but before she knew it the two had her surrounded. The man in front of her was haggard and she saw hints of yellow teeth. Both men reeked of alcohol. The smell started to give her a headache. Yolei tried to move past him but the haggard man blocked her way.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" he asked gruffly.

"None of your business," her voice had no fear although she was shaking.

"C'mon. You're cold. Let us take you someplace warmer," said the other man.

"No thanks."

She tried to move again but the haggard man grabbed her wrist. A pain shot up through her arm. _Ken!_ She tried to pull away from him but the other man clamped onto her other arm. Panicking she looked over at the couple for help, but they were still eating each other's faces. Yolei's mind whirled until she reached down to let her teeth sink into the man's skin.

"Argh! Why-you little bitch!"

He let go of her arm and drew his arm up in the air into a position ready to strike her. She gasped as the hand came down and closed her eyes.

But the stinging pain she had been expecting never came.

Yolei opened her eyes.

His arm had been stopped by…Ken. Her eyes widened. Ken had his hand around the man's arm. His blue eyes were fierce, angry and dangerous. Yolei had never seen them like that before. Quickly, he twisted the man's wrist and he howled in pain. The other man loosened his hold on Yolei and she took that chance to remove herself from his grasp. Then she stomped on his foot as hard as she could and ran her house key over his arm. Drops of blood fell to the ground. She leapt away as the man yelped. She turned to Ken and froze at the sight before her. Ken had apparently punched the haggard man in the face and he was now on the ground.

"You can have your sorry little wench," the man snarled and the two men ran away.

Yolei glanced at the couple. They were still kissing.

Ken strode up to her and the anger was blaringly apparent. He gritted his teeth.

"What were you thinking? Are you crazy?"

Yolei looked down at the ground.

"I-"

"You could have been seriously hurt! Yolei, it's three in the morning and you're alone! You could have been-You could have been…" He didn't seem to want to say what could have happened to Yolei, but they both knew. She could have been raped and it was a terrifying thought to both.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry."

There was a pause.

"Look at me," he commanded.

Slowly, she lifted her head up. His anger had diminished and instead he seemed concerned. Suddenly, Yolei was pulled into a tight embrace and she struggled to breathe.

"Don't. You. _Ever._ Scare me like that again," he whispered almost harshly. Yolei closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

He stepped back but his hands were still cupping her elbows. His eyes washed over her and Yolei felt dizzy.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No. Ken-I-"

"It's okay. Just what were you doing here in the first place?"

Yolei glanced away and blushed. How could she explain this? It was so embarrassing, but she had to tell Ken the truth.

"Because I needed to see you. I couldn't sleep," she said simply.

"Yolei. Look at me," he said for the second time. Yolei did as he asked.

"I'm here now. I wish I could get you to someplace warm but there's nowhere. Is the park okay with you?" he asked gently. Yolei nodded feeling grateful. He hadn't laughed or stared at her as if she had another head growing from her neck.

They walked in silence but Yolei felt comfortable. It was just right. Ken put his arm around her shoulders in hopes of keeping her warm. Yolei protested but the sharp look he gave her stopped her from saying more. When they reached the park Yolei sat on the swings. The metal creaked as she moved to get her feet off the ground. Ken leaned against the pole and crossed his arm. He observed her with a smile. She was so beautiful…

Minutes later she came to a stop. She faced Ken and smiled.

"Why wouldn't you sleep?" he asked. Yolei sighed.

"Because of everything. You know, the Digiworld, the Dark Ocean, the dream-" she stopped. Ken frowned.

"What dream?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Yolei answered. She pumped her legs again but Ken grabbed the metal chains.

"Tell me, please?"

So she did or rather she tried to explain the dream. The bitter loneliness. The bladelike wind. The winding path. The fear of the unknown..and he understood. He understood her. The warmth rush of gratitude flooded her body.

"And you keep having these dreams?" he asked. Yolei nodded. He fell silent and looked up at the starlit sky.

"Will you do me a favor, Yolei?"

Yolei looked up at him feeling curiously.

"Sure, what is it?"

Ken turned to her and smiled.

"When you have the dream and you wake up feeling scared or lonely, look out the window. Then pick out the brightest star. Imagine that it's me looking out for you, ok?"

Yolei's throat closed. No one had ever said something so sweet to her before. God, what would she ever do without Ken? A tear coursed down her cheek.

"Thanks, Ken."

Ken smiled as he wiped away her tears but his thoughts were going wild. What was he doing? When did he get so bold? How had this happened? How did she come into his heart? They were so close. He could kiss her and he wanted to so badly. But he wasn't ready for this. Ken took a seat on the swing beside her. Was it just him or did he saw the slightest bit of disappointment in her eyes? He decided it was just him. They stayed on the swing set in silence for a long time. Just listening to the rhythm of each other's breathing.

"Aren't you worried about tonight?" Yolei asked suddenly. Ken sighed.

"I don't know…Actually, I am worried. I don't want to let the Dark Ocean have such a strong hold over me," he replied dully. Yolei looked at him in surprise.

"But it doesn't. I mean, you're Ken. You're…you."

Ken went over those words. They were spoken so simply but the gave him hope. They rang in his heart and he couldn't help but feel a little joy.

"Thanks."

"No problem. By the way, when did you get so good at fighting?" she asked him curiously. Ken's face darkened a little but lightened again. He shrugged.

"I did someone's homework for him and in return he taught me how to fight. I'm glad he did," he said sincerely as an afterthought. Yolei laughed and then yawned. Ken smiled and pulled her up to her feet.

"C'mon. I'll walk you home."

* * *

The next day the Digidestined met up with each other in the courtyard of Odaiba High. Their spirits were down after the long and harsh talks with their parents. Some of the digidestined had it worse than the others but all in all everyone did not have a pleasant experience. The Dark Ocean hovering over their thoughts didn't help their mood either. However, Yolei couldn't help but feel a little joyous. The night felt like a dream or possibly a hallucination. Going over the events in her mind made her cringe but then she smiled as she remembered their conversation in the park.

Davis groaned in frustration.

"Oh come on, you guys! This Dark Ocean won't be a big deal. We'll beat it like everything else," he said with more confidence than he had. T.K. shook his head.

"Davis, you don't get it. This thing isn't like another big bad Digimon. It-it-" T.K. struggled to find the right words to explain what exactly the ocean did. Kari answered for him.

"It plays with your mind."

Yolei stared at Kari. She said it so matter-of-factly…like she wasn't scared of it anymore. If this had been five years before Kari would have been on her knees screaming, clutching her head. Yolei smiled. They had all grown and changed…even Davis. She looked around at her friends. Sure they had gotten taller and some more (ahem) muscular but that wasn't the whole extent of it. Even Davis had started to realize that his chances with Kari were slim.

"Everyone brought their Digimon, right?" Cody asked around. They all nodded.

"Hawkmon's not happy about being stuffed into a backpack," Yolei replied laughingly. Davis scratched his head.

"Neither is Veemon," he said.

"Well, we should get to class before Watanabe comes," Ken suggested after checking his watch. His friends agreed and they started up the steps to the school. Then a loud roar of a motorcycle filled their ears and they turned around along with every other student. A girl squealed.

"Oh my God! Ryan Kajiwara is back! I can't believe it!"

Murmurs immediately went through the crowd as the students watched a tall blonde haired boy take off his helmet. Yolei groaned.

"Oh man! That means he's going to be back in computer club! He doesn't do anything," she growled. Kari frowned.

"Wasn't he expelled?" she asked. Ken shook his head.

"No. He just stopped coming and now he's back," he said grimly. Surprised at the tone of his voice, the Digidestined looked at him.

"Do you know him?" Davis asked. Ken gave Ryan Kajiwara one last look before answering his friend.

"Unfortunately, I do."

Then he turned and entered the school with his friends behind him.

* * *

"Mr. Kajiwara, I expect you to work hard at your studies. I really should be punishing you for this but with the recent death of your father, I'll take it easy on you," said the principal. He pushed his glasses up after it slid down his nose. The office was cluttered with random papers and books. In the background, Ryan could hear the typewriter chattering away. He closed his eyes. And to think he could have avoided this if his fool of a father hadn't kicked the bucket.

Ryan slouched in the chair and blew at his hair that was covering his sleepy green eyes.

"Is that all?" he asked nonchalantly. The principal raised his eyebrow.

"And I expect that attitude to disappear the next time we meet. Mr. Kajiwara, you'll be expected to join the computer club."

Ryan looked at his fingernails.

"Yeah, sure."

"This is your last chance," the principal paused, "Ryan, you are very bright. Possibly the most brightest student in this school and I understand your…family situation makes it difficult. Try to make the most out of this. Try different things and please make new friends."

Ryan stood up and slung his book bag over his shoulder.

"Look, I appreciate that you think that but I hate it when people like you make decisions for people like me. My friends? It's my choice who I become friends with or not. You got that? See you later."

He walked out of the office and slammed the door closed. The secretary jumped in her chair. The principal put his hands together.

"Good luck, Ryan," he murmured and then reached over for his papers.

* * *

This school was a joke and it always had been. Ryan shuffled to the lunchroom and sighing as he saw all the kids chatting about. He grinned wickedly as the lunchroom turned silent as soon as he came into view. He winked at a couple of girls, gave the guys cold stares and made his way to his friends' table. Jack, Toby and Dan. The idiots. Well, except for Dan. He respected him more than anyone else he knew. The guys broke into smile and clapped his shoulder.

"Man, what are you doing back here? Thought you were the lucky one," Jack exclaimed. Ryan shrugged.

"Old man keeled over," he explained simply. His friends looked at each other unsure of what to say. Dan smiled softly and clapped his shoulder.

"Glad you're back, Kajiwara," he said. Ryan gave him a rare smile.

"Can't say the same, but it's good to see you guys," he answered. Toby laughed and motioned for him to sit down.

"What have you been up to?"

"Been fixing up my bike. Working. Fooling around with some chicks," he said. Toby groaned.

"Man, why do you get all the luck?"

Ryan shrugged. He stretched and winked at the girl behind him at the same time. Dan rolled his eyes while Toby and Jack laughed.

"Let me guess…you went out with every girl in this school," Ryan said to Toby and Jack. Jack crossed his arms proudly.

"'Course."

Ryan shook his head.

"It's time that someone shake up this place," he said as he observed his schoolmates around him. Dan scoffed.

"And I suppose you're the one to do it."

Ryan flashed him a feral smile.

"Who else?"

* * *

Ken was walking to his class when he stopped at a drinking fountain. He had bent down when he heard loud noises from the other side of the hallway. He stretched back up and stared at Ryan Kajiwara. He and his friends were talking, crushing soda cans and chucking them across the hall. Ken drank some water and started to leave.

"So Ichijouji, school genius. Heard you've been slacking off lately. Not top of the class anymore," Ryan called out. Ken turned.

"Nope, but I didn't drop out either," he replied coldly. Ryan left his friends and came up to him.

"My, my, my you've grown, Ichijouji. Been working out lately? Been practicing my fighting moves?" he asked huskily. Ken didn't back away from him.

"Bug off, Kajiwara."

Ryan and his friends laughed. Ryan brushed his hair back.

"Don't tell me that's what you say before a fight," he scoffed. Ken just turned away and started to walk away.

"Hey, Ichijouji! I want to see those moves sometime! I'll show you mine," he called dangerously. Ken ignored him and walked on. Toby chuckled and stepped beside Ryan.

"Man, what a loser, but his girlfriend is sure cute. Too smart for my taste, though," Toby remarked. Ryan raised his eyebrow at him.

"A girlfriend, huh?" he asked.

Jack crossed his arms.

"Well, considering he was in the news all the time, he's a soccer star, he's the world's smartest genius-"

Ryan put his hand out.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it. A girlfriend? What's her name?" Ryan asked curiously but Dan knew that look on his friend's face. Dan sighed.

"Why?"

"Just wondering, c'mon. What's her name?" Ryan said a little annoyed. Dan rolled his eyes and decided to give it to him hoping that there wouldn't be _too_ much trouble.

"Yolei Inoue. They're not going out but everyone knows they like each other. What do you have against Ichijouji anyway?" he asked curious. However, Ryan was thinking about Yolei. The girl with those big glasses in computer club. She wasn't bad looking at all. Not at all. He smirked.

"We've had our skirmishes, that's all."

He glanced at his watch. Ichijouji would have to watch his back. Ryan smiled and raised his hand in farewell.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Jack hollered as Ryan began walking away. He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Class."

* * *

Yolei groaned when Ryan Kajiwara appeared at the front of the literature classroom. She looked over at Ken a row away and saw him tense up. What was the story between those two anyway? Then Yolei let out a tiny gasp when she realized that the only empty seat left was the one beside hers. _Just great. Now I'm stuck with him the rest of the year. _Yolei took solace in the fact that Ryan liked to ditch class a lot. Come to think of it, why did he even show up after all this time?

Ryan walked to the seat next to her slowly but confidently. Yolei rolled her eyes at Ken but frowned when Ken seemed to be worried. Was he thinking about the Dark Ocean? She couldn't blame him if he was. Or was he thinking about the night before? Yolei blushed. Being so close to him felt so amazing. She jumped when someone cleared his throat.

"Daydreaming about me?" Ryan asked with a grin. Yolei scoffed.

"Who in their right mind would do that?" Yolei retorted although she knew very well that the girls around her were probably drooling on their desks. Damn, where was Kari when you needed her? At least, there would be another sane girl left in the room. She looked to Davis and Ken for comfort. Unfortunately, Davis seemed to be busy sleeping and Ken was too deep in his thoughts. Yolei sighed.

"Harsh," Ryan commented.

"Uh huh, yeah look you don't bother me and I won't bother you. It's that simple, ok?" Yolei said before she went back to her textbook.

"Well, I guess I'll be talking to you at computer club," he added quietly. Yolei looked up sharply.

"They're letting you join," she said surprised. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Quiet, please you two. You can talk all you want after class."

The class sniggered while Ken glanced at her. Yolei blushed and then glared at Ryan. He shrugged as if he really didn't care. Yolei buried her head in her hands. Why did it have to be her?

* * *

"Why? Why me? Why do I have to be stuck with that-that-that asshole!" exclaimed Yolei to Kari at the front entrance of the school. The two girls were waiting for the boys to show up. Kari grimaced feeling sorry for her and then smiled.

"Well, you have to admit, he is pretty good looking," she suggested wickedly. Yolei groaned.

"Don't I know it. I sat next to him for an hour but…"

"But?" Kari urged her friend to continue. The bespectacled girl shrugged.

"But I don't know."

Kari crossed her arms.

"Uh huh. So, Ken has nothing to do with that 'but'?"

"_No_…maybe. God, Kari, how do you _do_ that?" Yolei stamped her foot on the ground. Kari laughed.

"It's a certain gift. Maybe it comes with the Crest of Light. But you know… you should know more about this, Bearer of the Crest of Love."

Yolei blushed.

"Shut up. This has nothing to do with love. Maybe I should go to someone with the Crest of Lust," she muttered almost incoherently but Kari chose that moment to have perfect hearing. Kari gaped and pointed her finger at Yolei.

"Aha! So you admit it! You _do_ feelings for our good old Ken," she said loudly. Yolei put her hands on her hips.

"Just like you do for T.K." she retorted.

"What about me?" said a voice said from behind. Kari gasped as they turned around. The boys were ready for them with their Digimon in their backpacks. Yolei grinned wickedly.

"We were just talking about the difference between lust and love," she said sweetly while Kari gasped again.

"_Yolei!_" she squealed. The boys looked at each other in confusion. T.K. frowned.

"And what do I have to do with the conversation?" he asked. The gears in Kari's mind turned.

"Nothing. We were just talking about Ryan Kajiwara and K-" Kari was interrupted by Yolei's hand. She struggled against it and the boys could only hear muffling sounds.

"And how annoying the bastard is," Yolei finished for her.

Davis looked to Kari and then to Yolei. He shook his head.

"It's official. You're both crazy. Come on. Let's go. I don't want to be late," Davis said. Ken stared at Yolei for a moment before he turned to his friend.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Tai glanced at his watch for what seemed like to be the fifty-ninth time to his friends. Although the younger digidestined had three more minutes until meeting time, he could help but feel a tad bit irritated. He kept pacing in his room while his friends got dizzy watching him. Sora stood up and put a hand on his arm. He turned to her.

"They'll be here, Tai. Don't worry," she said softly. Tai nodded at his childhood friend.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just anxious."

"We all are," said Matt, "I don't know. This…mission feels more dangerous and it shouldn't be, right? I mean, we went to the Digiworld thousands of times and we battled so many monsters. What could be so bad about this one?"

Izzy sighed.

"I feel that way too. Something just doesn't feel right."

Joe groaned.

"When is anything ever right when you're the Digidestined?"

Tai laughed. He definitely couldn't argue with that. Although there were sometimes when he was with a certain…someone, he felt everything would be okay again. He surveyed the room feeling a bit nostalgic. Sometimes, he wished they were back to being twelve years old. After high school the original Digidestined dispersed and it was hard to see each other all at once. Until now. Tai grinned. It felt good to be together again. Like as if all the pieces of the puzzle fit.

"It feels like old times again, doesn't it?" remarked Sora as if she could read Tai's mind. They all smiled.

"Too bad Mimi isn't here to tell us how horrible our fashion sense is," Joe commented. Sora laughed. Joe was right. It would have been perfect if Mimi could have been there with them but Mimi chose to stay in the US to continue her studies. She missed her friend so much although they were so different from each other. Sometimes it was hard being the only girl of the old group. Kari and Yolei were sweet but she really wished Mimi could be with her. She actually missed all the nagging and the whining.

"Why do you think we can't get in contact with Gennai?" Izzy asked suddenly. Sora smiled. Trust Izzy to get right back on track. She frowned. Was their old friend okay?

"Do you think something happened to him?" Sora asked worriedly. Joe and Matt glanced at each other.

"Well, we know something's up with him. Gennai has always been there for us. This isn't like him …and WHERE ARE THOSE GUYS?" Tai yelled with frustration.

As if on cue, Kari, T.K., Cody, Davis, Ken, and Yolei scurried into the room with their Digimon in their arms. They all seemed out of breath and Davis was bent over panting his heart out.

"Finally!" Matt said.

The Digidestined still out of breath, they automatically pointed to Yolei. She squeaked in their betrayal.

"Sorry we couldn't get here earlier but Yolei-" Kari was interrupted by Davis.

"She was talking to her stupid Computer Club sponsor."

Yolei scowled.

"What he had to tell me was important," she hissed to Davis. Tai crossed his arms.

"More important than the Digiworld?" he asked sternly. Yolei rolled her eyes in frustration. What was _with_ these goggle boys? As much as she respected the former leader, she couldn't help but feel annoyed with him at times. Yolei bit her lip. But Tai was right. The Digiworld was in trouble.

"It's important enough to change my life," she answered, "But we're not here to talk about me. Shouldn't we get going?"

Everyone agreed but she noticed Ken staring at her. She squirmed under his gaze.

"Computer is ready," Izzy announced. Everyone took in a deep breath. Would they be ready for what was to come? Yolei trembled as she thought of the Dark Ocean but being with her friends gave her strength. She bit her lip. She was ready for anything on the other side.

At least she hoped she was.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review with constructive criticism. Thanks! 


End file.
